<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power Rangers Dino Charge by rubymarella302</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595234">Power Rangers Dino Charge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubymarella302/pseuds/rubymarella302'>rubymarella302</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unfinished Works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Dino Charge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, also full disclosure: i haven't finished watching dino charge, but i never got to that part. upsetting, honestly i could give less of a shit about zenowing when i could have heckyl, if that makes sense, sorry if something seems off, this is set after they defeat sledge tho, this was meant to be chase/riley/ivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubymarella302/pseuds/rubymarella302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in a long list.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivan of Zandar &amp; Original Character(s), it was gonna be shippy sorry guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unfinished Works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Power Rangers Dino Charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The wolf is an OC of mine. Enby wolf shifter named Liyo (pronounced like Leo. I don't know the reason I initially had for the spelling sorry)</p>
<p>The auras bit comes from the book series The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel by the god-tier author Michael Scott. Riley's cat shift comes from this work by Predilection (which i adore btw): https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540194</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a lovely and sunny day, and Ivan is out training in the woods on his own. He's demolishing the practice dummies in record time when he receives a "call", as they call it in these modern times.</p>
<p>"Get to the base," Miss Morgan's voice says. "We have an emergency."</p>
<p>Ivan rushes in at the same time as Tyler and Shelby. The three of them hurry to the main room, nearly bowling over their teammates in the process.</p>
<p>Ivan gets a chance to really look around. Everyone is there. Tyler and Shelby walked in with him. Chase and Riley are talking with them. Miss Morgan has walked over to the corner to speak with Keeper, and James is talking in low tones with Prince Phillip and Koda.</p>
<p>However, as soon as Miss Morgan walks over, dark grey smoke blows over all their heads from the entrance. It gusts around the room before finally settling on the ground next to the energems' shelves and materialising into a wolf.</p>
<p>The wolf trots over, approaching the group. It rubs against Koda and Riley's legs before sitting at Ivan's feet.</p>
<p>Ivan kneels to look the wolf in the eye. "You know you shouldn't do that," he says.</p>
<p>The wolf huffs.</p>
<p>"Um, Ivan," Shelby manages, her voice quavering, "would you care to explain what exactly is going on?"</p>
<p>"I don't know how to explain this, Lady Shelby," Ivan responds. "I know about as much as you. I can, however, assure you that this wolf will not harm you."</p>
<p>The group visibly relaxes at that. The wolf looks them all over.</p>
<p>Tyler is the first to approach the wolf with this new information in hand. The wolf simply looks up at him. When Tyler hesitantly stretches out his hand, the wolf stays perfectly still, allowing itself to be pet.</p>
<p>"Does anyone have an explanation?" Miss Morgan asks weakly. The wolf looks over at her before standing up and weaving through the group. It then makes its way to the front of them all, lifts its paw up, and then places it back down.</p>
<p>A line of metallic grey snakes its way across the floor from the wolf's paw.</p>
<p>It splits and divides into several streams as it makes its way to the group, shining like an oil spill in the ocean.</p>
<p>Each stream makes its way to one of the Rangers. When they make contact, a cloud of a certain colour flares up around them. The first one is Ivan, whose cloudy envelope is gold. Next is Chase's, which is black, followed by Riley with emerald green and Koda with blue, and then Shelby with pink, Tyler with red, and Miss Morgan with purple, and finally, James with aqua, Prince Phillip with grey, and Heckyl with silver.</p>
<p>Another strand of grey from the wolf's paw floats into the air before twisting into words. They read:</p>
<p>
  <em>The coloured thing around you is called an aura. An aura is the physical manifestation of a person's magical abilities. You will need these abilities in due time.</em>
</p>
<p>Then, the words are replaced with:</p>
<p>
  <em>Each person has the capacity to learn five magics. The first four are, naturally, Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. There have been disagreements on the identity of the fifth, but the fifth can really be anything you choose. For your purposes, you will find shifting to be the most useful of the fifth magics.</em>
</p>
<p>And then:</p>
<p>
  <em>You may favor certain areas of magic. Some of you may find it easier to work with water, some may find it easier to work with fire, or...</em>
</p>
<p>The wolf half-stalks over to them. It looks up at their faces before stopping in front of Riley. Riley seems a bit nervous, as he is, ever so slightly, backing away into Chase. The wolf stops just in front of his knees before tapping one with its nose and sitting back.</p>
<p>The emerald green...aura, the wolf said, swirls up around Riley, completely encasing him. When the smoke dissipates, all that is left behind is an orange tabby cat.</p>
<p>The cat looks around curiously, and then sits down. When Chase kneels down and reaches out, the cat jumps into his arms. Chase reflexively catches it. He pets its head gently, and the cat purrs.</p>
<p>"Is that you, Riley?" Chase asks tentatively. The cat meows, while the wolf lets out a little huff.</p>
<p>"How will Riley change back?" Tyler asks.</p>
<p><em>He knows how,</em> the wolf replies.</p>
<p>And sure enough, another cloud of green smoke appears around the cat, this time with no prompting. It stretches all the way to the floor, and when it disappears, Riley is standing there, still enfolded firmly in Chase's arms. He looks awestruck.</p>
<p><em>Each individual has exactly two forms: human and animal,</em> the wolf explains. <em>Cats are the most common. Dogs and wolves are close behind, followed by predatory cats such as leopards or cheetahs, and foxes. Birds are also not uncommon.</em></p>
<p>"This isn't possible," Miss Morgan practically whispers. "This isn't real, it can't be happening." She sits down barely gracefully on one of their couches, almost shaking in nervousness.</p>
<p>The wolf slowly walks over and jumps up on the couch, laying its head on Miss Morgan's lap. She seems to calm down, bit by bit, simply from the presence of the wolf.</p>
<p>Eventually, she manages to calm down all the way. She makes her way back to the rest of them, still somewhat shakily, with one hand remaining on the wolf.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>